


Please don't throw my love away

by ClockworkIsWriting



Series: Spierfeld/Venji Prompts [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Dorks in Love, Insecure Simon, Jealous Simon, Jealousy, M/M, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting
Summary: Seth seems perfect for Bram. It just makes sense. Simon admits he's jealous, but he knows he needs to save his relationship before it's too late!Based on the prompt:Thinking about the episode of friends when Rachel and Phoebe meet a guy they describe as Monica's -'soulmate'. Can S&B meet and/or hangout with someone who in many ways seems like B's ideal mate? Like they have uncanny similarities across the board. Because jealous Simon is so cute! Thank you :)__Based on a prompt requested by @besa24
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Original Male Character, Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier & Original Character(s), Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Spierfeld/Venji Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983040
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Please don't throw my love away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeesworld/gifts).



> I will admit it. I've never watched Friends before (I know I'm a sinner). But the prompt sounded sweet so I couldn't resist. I hope you like it!

A date at a library seemed like a perfect idea. It was Bram’s because that boy always had the greatest ideas.

It was a small, hidden place in Atlanta. It was easy to ignore, but once you went inside, you were met with endless rows of books, bright light, and an inviting atmosphere. Not many people were in there when the couple entered, maybe less than ten, but they still avoided skin-to-skin contact like holding hands. Anything that made it obvious they were lovers rather than _just friends_.

“Come on, Si!”, Bram whispered, letting his hand touch Simon’s for a moment, “I want to see what they’ve got in here”. Simon smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm and followed him, looking around to see what kind of books were stored on many shelves. Bram walked into a row labeled _Classics_ and was quick to pick a book that he deemed interesting. The blond came to a stop next to him and looked at what his lover held in his hands. _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley. Simon smiled. Him picking a romantic classic was so Bram-like that it made his heart soar.

God, he was totally gone for this guy.

But he didn’t seem to be the only one thinking that, because another boy suddenly said: “Oh, _Frankenstein_ , huh? It’s a very good book. I’ve read it a few times already”. They turned to face the stranger, and both were met face-to-face with a black teenager around their age, around Simon’s height, who was smiling softly at them.

Bram’s face lit up, and he turned to face the stranger fully. “I’ve read it too! I’m just so happy they have it here. I wanted to read it again. It’s been a few years since I’ve last looked into it”, he said, looking down at the book still tightly grasped in his hand. “I love Old English literature! I’m currently reading _Pride and Prejudice_. After that, I want to try out _Jane Eyre_. I’ve heard a lot of good things about it”, the stranger chuckled. Bram’s smile was bright, brighter than it had been all day. “I’ve loved those books! I’m reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ right now”, he answered.

Simon just stood in the middle, looking at the boys, feeling utterly lost. The last book he read was _Date me, Bryson Keller_ , a gay YA Romance, which wasn’t hard to understand at all. Bram loved reading those books - which Mr. Wise would probably make them read - voluntarily, and although Simon usually finds this adorable, he was as interested in classic novels as Harry Potter was canonically interested in Draco Malfoy – which is not at all.

He felt out of place standing between them when his date and this stranger were discussing the symbolism and hidden meanings behind Oscar Wilde’s works. He didn’t understand anything at all; he felt like sitting in Mr. Wise’s class all over again – and he didn’t want to think about school during spring break.

The stranger introduced himself as Seth Jacobs, an eighteen-year-old senior at Henry W. Grady High School right in Atlanta, whose favorite subject was English, and who dreamed of going to Columbia to major in English to become an English teacher.

He also played soccer at his High School, and their conversation swiftly changed to soccer and tryouts, a topic that had Simon even more lost than literature.

“Hey Bram”, Simon softly said, “I’ll look at some other books, okay?”. Bram just nodded, smiling briefly at him, before returning his attention to the boy in front of him, who was telling a story about his last soccer game.

Simon looked at them one last time, before leaving the _Classics_ row and looking for the _YA_ one. They’ve spent the past thirty-five minutes just standing in the middle of the _Classics_ row, with Bram and Seth pretty much completely ignoring Simon. In the _YA_ row, there was a beanbag in the corner, and Simon grabbed some book that sounded more-or-less interesting to ease his mind and sat down in the bag to read. He was nine chapters into the novel – which was better than he first thought – when he looked at his phone to check the time and realized that about forty minutes have passed, and Bram still hasn’t come to look for him. He stood up to peek around the corner, and there, in the _Classics_ row, were still Bram and Seth, talking animatedly about who-knows-what.

Sure, Simon was happy his beloved boyfriend found someone with the same interests, but that was _their_ date. A date which Seth was currently destroying with his sheer presence.

It was a disaster.

___

On their way home, Bram kept apologizing, but also told him how they exchanged numbers and how they were planning to meet up sometime.

Simon didn’t want to show it, because he wanted to be happy for Bram’s sake, but this date didn’t go the way he wanted to at all. He imagined a cute evening, just the two of them, enjoying some time together, doing things they loved.

And everything was destroyed by Seth.

Simon wasn’t a person to bear grudges – he even forgave Martin Addison, after all – but at this moment, Simon felt like he hated Seth.

___

About a month has passed since their disaster of a date, and Bram spent an increasing amount of time either spending time with Seth or talking about him, which even irritated Garrett at some point.

They grew to be very close to each other, with Bram having saved Seth’s number as Henry with a book emoji, and Seth saved Bram as Victor with a syringe emoji – a _Frankenstein_ innuendo, Bram had explained to him, since Victor Frankenstein and Henry Clerval were close friends in the book.

He slowly felt like he was getting replaced, a better boy having entered Bram’s life, and now his time as _the_ boyfriend was over. He hated that feeling.

___

Simon looked at himself in the mirror, and the reflection seemed to mock him. His blond hair seemed too messy, his grey eyes dull and boring, hidden behind dirty “Harry Potter”-like glasses. He had a zit on his chin and a slender body. He wasn’t hot. He wasn’t even cute. He was just…bleh. Nothing. Invisible. Compared to Bram, who was pretty much a Greek god, and Seth, who even he had to admit was quite cute, he was just some boring white nerd.

Not to mention his personality and interests, which seemed immature and average compared to Bram’s thirst for knowledge and love for complex books. That Seth shared.

Bram and Seth just made sense, and just admitting it made him nauseous.

He needed a distraction, and he needed it now.

___

Less than an hour later, he was sitting in Nick’s basement, on the floor watching Leah and Nick play some shooter game he wasn’t interested in.

He needed that. The familiarity of Leah and Nick. Just the three of them hanging out, not having to think about Bram or Seth, or how he felt like he wasn’t enough. Because that didn’t matter now.

„Hey Simon“, Leah said, „how’s it going with Bram?“.

Yeah, he couldn’t forget about Bram after all.

„Fine“, he answered, but his tone didn’t match his answer at all.

„Did you fight?“, Nick asked, pausing the game to look at him.

„No, not really. It’s just me, I guess“, Simon sighed, looking onto the floor.

„You?“, Nick scrunched up his nose in confusion, „why you?“.

Simon was silent for a moment. Then he asked: „Do you think I’m good enough for him?“.

His voice was so broken, so soft that Leah and Nick shared a glance before immediately sitting down next to him. Leah hugged him, and Nick even held his hand.

„Of course! Why would you ask that, Si?“, Leah asked, in a voice so soft that it should surprise Simon, but it didn’t. Because it was Leah, and even though Leah didn’t always show it, he knew she cared deeply for her friends.

„It‘s just...“, Simon started, tears swelling up in his eyes, „...Seth just seems so much better for him“.

„Who is Seth?“, Nick asked. Leah looked just as confused.

„He’s this cute, black soccer kid who loves classic literature and wants to major in English“, the blond grumbled, „he’s just as smart as Bram, can talk to him about stuff I don’t even understand and he...he just seems perfect for him, you know? Like they were made for each other. It just makes sense...“. Simon was surprised when he felt Nick‘s rough hand wiping away his tears. He looked a bit uncomfortable, and Simon wasn’t sure if it was because of the unusual physical contact or simply worry.

„Simon“, Leah breathed, „Bram is crazy about you. And no one could change that. Not even this Seth kid“.

„I can confirm“, Nick chimed in. „You’re all he ever talks about during soccer practice. This Seth guy can’t be that important to him if he never even mentioned him, right?“.

Simon nodded. „Maybe“.

It confused Simon that Nick and Leah didn’t know about him, since he and Garrett were pretty much going crazy at how often Seth was mentioned. Maybe it really meant something?

But the worry didn’t leave Simon‘s mind. For the remaining hour, he sat there, thinking about their relationship.

If Seth were going to go to Columbia as well, and he would go to Haverford, Seth would have Bram all to himself. They could be the cutest couple on the campus, and Simon wouldn’t be there to stop it.

Because High School relationships were never meant to last, right?

___

Simon knew he needed to talk to Bram. And he needed to do it as soon as possible.

But he didn’t know how to start it. He knew he was jealous, but he didn’t want to seem like a possessive prick that didn’t even allow his boyfriend to have friends. But his negative emotions were getting out of hand, and he never felt worse about himself in his whole life.

He was about to meet up with Bram at his place. They had Bram’s house to themselves and wanted to make use of it.

Bram had prepared some of his special hot cocoa, which they always drank no matter the season, and Simon shifted uncomfortably on Bram’s bed, looking for words. “Hey”, he started reluctantly, “can I ask you something?”.

“Shoot.”

“Are you in love with Seth?”.

Bram choked on his drink. “What kind of question is that?!”.

“One you aren’t answering”.

Simon was close to tears, and upon seeing his expression, Bram’s gaze softened.

“Hey, why would you ask something like that?”, the black boy asked.

“It’s just…you guys are so close. And perfect together. You both like soccer, and books, and superheroes. You are both smart, and black, and he can relate to racism and the struggle of growing up black, which I never will. It just…seems to make sense. I feel like nothing in comparison”, the blond explained, and a few moments of silence followed.

„It’s a bit like how I felt about you and Cal“, Bram eventually confessed, „he was this white, artistic drama nerd. To me it was like you were meant to be. That made me nervous, too“.

„But I’ve never been interested in Cal“, Simon countered, „just when I thought he might be Blue. But when he wasn’t he immediately lost his appeal“.

„I am not interested in Seth, though. You are perfect to me. You’re not beautiful, Simon, because beautiful simply isn’t strong enough anymore. You’re absolutely gorgeous and funny, and talented. I could literally sit here the whole day telling you what I love about you. Words can’t even encapsulate how much you mean to me. Do you know what I think about when I lie in bed at night? You. You and your beautiful eyes. And your ridiculously soft hair. And cute laugh. I think about kissing you and I think about our future. A future where I get to marry you and...“, Bram blushed, cutting himself off.

„And what?“, Simon prompted, his heart beating like crazy.

„...and where I get to call you Mr. Greenfeld“, Bram confessed, avoiding eye contact.

Simon was speechless. Truth be told, he also thought about marriage sometimes. Imagining living somewhere in either Pennsylvania or New York, sharing a cute little apartment with Bram. Having him by his side every day.

He imagined loving this boy forever.

And to hear Bram thinking about the same thing made his body warm-up.

“I…I love you, too”, Simon answered, and Bram grinned slightly.

“Also, do you know who is straight and has a girlfriend?”.

“Seth?”

“Seth.”

Simon sighed. “I feel like an idiot now”, he said, and Bram chuckled. “A cute idiot”, Bram smirked, and Simon gasped dramatically, slapping Bram’s chest.

“Shut up”, he grinned.

“Make me”, Bram grinned back.

And he did.


End file.
